


10 ft. x 100 ft. Clear 6 mil Polyethylene Sheeting (56 Rolls / Pallet)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: You're Killing Me (2015)
Genre: Dark Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: They've been together for two weeks, and things are going smoothly.(please watch this movie)





	10 ft. x 100 ft. Clear 6 mil Polyethylene Sheeting (56 Rolls / Pallet)

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall i've seen this movie twice in 24 hours? it's called You're Killing Me, it's on Hulu for sure and idk where else. its Good

George wants to spend more time with him. Do something mundane, domestic.

They go shopping.

George thinks it's cute how much plastic sheeting he buys, and how he keeps up the whole 'it's for the bodies' thing. Like, _really_ cute, even if the joke is getting a little old.

They get a lot of looks in Home Depot, especially when an older gentleman hears them brightly discussing the possible benefits of more opaque sheeting versus the clear stuff. 

"Y'know, in case you run into someone and they're like, oh, what's in the plastic sheeting! Like, you can't lie about what's in it if they can see, like, your neighbor all suffocated up against the plastic, right?" 

"Right."

Joe is distracted enough that he lets George play with his hair the whole time, too.

It's nice.


End file.
